HaruMatsu citrus short stories
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: what is the deal with Harumin and Matsuri? What is Harumin exactly feeling towards the pink hair girl? Is Harumin falling for her or is it just a weird attraction? Mei and Yuzu will make an appearance soon XDDD
1. HaruMatsu pt 1

Special chapter 1

Matsuri and harumin

Matsuri followed harumin home and made herself comfortable sitting on the living room floor

So are we going to do it tonight? It's not fair Yuzu-nee-chan is having all the fun screaming her lovers name to all high and mighty. I want you to scream mine since I am the top In the relationship.

I want you to say my name in different languages of love. How about it Taniguchi-senpai? Rough sex tonight? 50 shades of matsuri is ready.

Harumin couldn't help but laugh

Are you joking? Us having sex? You making me scream your name in pleasure? It's clear I am the top and you are the bottom

The one who will be screaming is you in pure terror.

Matsuri smirked

So we will be having sex tonight?

Harumin blinked

Uh…..


	2. HaruMatsu pt 2

Special chapter pt2

Harumin and matsuri

Harumin (age 19)

Matsuri (age 18)

(Totally legal for senpais to date their juniors 😂)

Matsuri smirked

So let's go to your room and start this magical night of you screaming my name… in all different languages of love.

Harumin smirked

Your name is brat, the hell I will, matsuri. No way in he we are going through with–

She was pinned to the wall by matsuri, she had her tongue all over harumin's neck

Her hands were sliding in a creep like fashion touching her smooth athletic skin

Masturi looked into harumin's eyes darkly but romantically and kept touching her

Someone is wet tonight, never seen this side of you before Taniguchi-senpai… it's exciting for me to see your many facial expressions. We haven't even started yet. The fun is only beginning.

She took off both of their clothes throwing them on to the floor

Harumin was thinking to herself

Is this really happening right now? Am I getting turned on by this brat? What has become of my life–

She woke up screaming in her bed sweating, she looked over to her side and saw yuzu with a scared expression

Yuzu wiped the sweat off her face

You ok? You were screaming again… what happened? Nightmare?

Harumin shivered

Yuzucchi? I think I need professional help….

Yuzu blinked in confusion

Nani?! What happened?

Harumin blinked

Maybe a stiff drink will erased what I just dreamt about


	3. HaruMatsu pt 3

Special chapter 3

Harumin and matsuri

They were all walking to school, Himeko, Matsuri, harumin, yuzu and mei (it's weird Matsuri would be walking with them to school 😂😂😂 but anywho)

It's a was clear crisp day, Matsuri was behind harumin, since the last chapters Masturi was a bit taller now so she can actually see past harumin's shoulder

She moved a bit closer to harumin and pinched her butt

Taniguchi-senpai you have a nice soft firm butt, I can't wait to get you naked

She whispered in her ear romantically nibbling the base of her ear lobe

Harumin was walking trying not to moan in front of everyone they were walking with

If you don't quit it brat, I will end you right here and now. I know what to do with a dead body.

Matsuri smirked

You know Taniguchi-senpai, you wont be able hold out much longer, your legs are wet with excitement

We can always go to a hidden alley and ram each other to death, it will be so good that once we are done the future generations of the academy will be able to hear your screams of passion and my moans of pleasure. I will make you come so fast. Remove your panties.

She looked up at their group

You guys go ahead, me and senpai have to go over my homework. We will be with you shortly. So go ahead.

The group went ahead without them wondering what was that all about

Matsuri smirked bringing harumin into an alley nobody really uses anymore

Pull down your skirt.

Harumin blushed and did as she was told, she also pulled down her panties as well

Matsuri started rubbing her deeply kissing her neck deeply licking it up and down in circles

Since the alley was dark enough nobody would see the sexual acts that was about to happen

Harumin bit her lip so the moan wouldn't escape but that plan failed

"M-matsuri…."

Was all said and she moaned very loudly

Matsuri took the lead and bent down and started to lick her at every turn

She opened harumin's legs all the way and….

Harumin scream shocking the entire classroom, which caused her classmates to look directly at her and yuzu

She blushed in embarrassment hiding her face in her text book

Yuzucchi, after school smack me with my text book, I can't take it anymore.

Yuzu blinked

Nani!? What happened? You have been moaning in your sleep and then you wake up screaming? Have you been watching horror movies without me again?

Harumin blinked

My life is a horror movie the moment that brat entered it


	4. HaruMatsu pt4

Special chapter pt 4

Harumin and matsuri

Harumin was home deciding to skip school because she couldn't face matsuri

She was in the hugging knees position rocking back and forth in state that wasn't normal for her

It was a nightmare, a nightmare, nightmare. Not a dream not a dream, no way in hell that's a dream, what is wrong with me?! Dreaming of that no good brat? What could all this mean!?

She saw the angel side of herself and the devil side of herself

The angel harumin was trying to cheer her up

Harumi you need to calm down. It's not that serious. You need to relax and take a chill pill. Drink some water. The dreams mean nothing. Matsuri is probably looking for her next victim as we speak. She isnt even here.

The devil harumin had her pitch fork out and was cute as heck

You desire matsuri, deep down you wanna eat her alive. It's in your animal DNA, you want to be unleash the beast you have pent up inside of you.

You need to have fun, it's not fair Yuzucchi is being eaten by mei all day and night. You should partake in the eating as well, matsuri that is. She is very cute, a dark twisted cute. You should give in and let her get a taste of you.

The angel harumin threw her halo at the devil harumin

Harumin is saving herself for the right person, she doesnt need to have sex… she can wait until after marriage.

The devil dodged and smirked

The body wants what the body wants, harumin wants to ram matsuri…. she wants to taste all of matsuri…. the dreams mean something

Harumin grabbed a stiff beer and drank it

I am going insane, I want matsuri? *she had a meltdown* *she started laughing and her eyes were twitching with fear*

I WANT MATSURI? WHY DO I EVEN…. WHO AM I? I NEED PROFESSIONAL HELP!

The devil harumin smirked

You know that you want that brat. What are you a top or a bottom?

Harumin was laughing

I am a top damn it!


	5. HaruMatsu pt5

Special chapter 5

Harumin and matsuri

after being away from school for a bit, Harumin made it back to the academy, She stood with confidence

she saw matsuri and grabbed her by her shirt collar and kissing her deeply

date tonight you and me. Possible cuddle time at my house. Got it? Maybe the dreams will finally stop.

Matsuri was frozen in delight

dreams you say? Just what have you been dreaming about that it has to do with me?

Harumin smirked

don't worry about and let me take the lead.


	6. HaruMatsu pt6

Citrus shorts (HaruMatsu)

Special chapter 6: is Harumin a top or bottom? Is Matsuri really in control?

It was a bright winter day, Harumin was walking to the sweets shop with Matsuri so Yuzu could have the day off deal with whatever she was going through with mei

Matsuri was clinging on to Harumin's arm pressing her arm against her boobs

"It's nice of you to take me out like this Taniguchi-senpai. What miracle you want to be seen with me in public?"

Harumin placed her finger on her lips

I said let me take the lead, I want to see where this goes brat. I want to see what i really feel about you.

Matsuri had that smirk on her face

Well since Yuzu-nee-chan is busy with Mei-san, I guess i can settle for you for the time being. Where excatly are you kidnapping me to?

Harumin blinked

To your favorite spot to grab some sweets, we might take some back to my place.

Matsuri smirked

oh i see, so are you going to pour the sweets on my body and have a suri sundae sandwhich?

Harumin grabbed her and kissed her to shut her up

i said let me lead brat.


	7. special chapter 7

Special chapter 7

Harumin and Matsuri

Harumin (19)

Matsuri (18)

Matsuri was walking to Harumin's house carefully not to bump into her future lover's older sister, she knows mitsuko has it out for her and would question the relationship between the two

once she arrived to harumin's house, it was quiet and peaceful, she also knew that harumin lived with her grandmother

Harumin pulled her inside and was quiet about it

My sister took my grandmother out this weekend, we have the whole house to ourselves. I want this to go right. We can do whatever we want and however we want. Now show me what you are made of Brat. You talk a big game, i want to see you back it up-

Matsuri had harumin pinned to the floor and nibbled her neckline romantically

i made of everything except sugar and spice. I am made of goth and rock. More my style...

after many hours being alone, clothes were thrown all over the place, Harumin was holding matsuri close

you are defintely more then what you say are, give yourself some credit...

she was panting heavily

Matsuri blinked

You don't know me at all taniguchi-senpai..

Harumin smirked

We had sex right? so i am guessing this is a start?

Matsuri was quiet

Harumin woke up from her dream state screaming

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!


End file.
